Saving Daniel Jackson
by corkin89
Summary: the first chapter is an exert/teaser for the rest of the story. Ok so i suck at summaries but here goes, the team comes back through the gate mangled and Daniel is not with them
1. Teaser

A/N: OK so this is a teaser (exert of the story I'm writing so if you don't like to be teased don't read any further. Also this is my first story in over two years and my first SG-1 story so please be nice. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate SG-1 enterprise I wouldn't be in the Army if I did, (maybe).

"Bring him back" I begged Jack, holding Andrea in my arms and Cassie standing by my side. He looked at me with so much determination in his eyes that I knew he was thinking of his own time spent in captivity and said "I promise." With that he turned around and walked up the ramp towards the rest of SG-1, then he faced his troops at the bottom of and said "SG teams five, nine, eleven and thirteen; we are going through this gate today to rescue one of our brothers in arms. Let's bring him home." There was no hesitation only lots of yelling as the teams ran through the gate. Finally I watched as my family went through the gate to rescue the missing member, Daniel.


	2. Gone

A/N: So its been a while since I put up a story. I've been kinda busy you know graduating high school and joining the Army and getting married (its been a long year) plus I had a bad case of writer's block. This is my first Stargate story so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of this. Just the plot.  
It started out as any normal day at the SGC, well as normal as it ever gets around here. What with alien viruses almost breaching containment every other week and the gua'old trying to constantly take over Earth its a wonder no one here has gone crazy. Anyway I'm getting off track like I said it started as a normal day in the SGC, SG-1 was about to go off world and I gave them usual pre-mission screening and they were all cleared to go. It was supposed to be a simple mission, Daniel wanted to look at a planet that might have Ancient ruins on it, he thought they might have some clue that would lead us to Atlantis. Before the team left, Daniel came and talked to me like he does before every mission. He didn't say goodbye, he never says goodbye like a lot of soldiers he said "I love you, and I'll see you later.'', then he gave me a kiss and headed off-world. I hate watching my husband go through that gate, it always scares me that he might not come back he has a habit of that, you know. Why is it that something always happens to him? So as Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel went through the gate, I went back to work at the infirmary knowing that watching the gate constantly does not make the mission go faster. It had been about an hour after SG-1 went off-world the alarm went off and the med team was called to the gate room. When we got there, it was total chaos. SG-1 was screaming in pain there were gashes all over their bodies as though someone or something had sliced them over and over with a cutting knife, it was horrible. I ran up the ramp towards the team and started triage on them and it took me a while to realize that something was wrong, I looked around trying to figure out what it was and then it dawned on me: Daniel was missing. Of couse, I swear one of these days im gonna lock that man up in the infirmary. I asked the other three where Daniel was but they were in too much pain to answer me or even be coherent. I rushed them all to the infirmary to assess the extent of the injuries, thankfully there were no really deep cuts and only a few needed stitches. I put them in the ICU for the night just in case I missed anything in the X-rays and CT scans. I wanted to stay by their bedsides just in case they woke up during the night so I could ask them about Daniel or if ther was an emergency, but I knew that they were stable right now and if anthing came up I would get a call at home. So I went home to Cassie and me and Daniel's two year old daughter, Andrea.

As I walked through the door that evening Andrea ran to meet me as she always did and begged me to pick her up by putting her chubby liitle arms in the air and saying "Mommy!" I obliginly leaned down and lifted her into my arms. Cassie walked up to me was asking Andrea where her daddy was, it was then that it finally hit me I didn't know where he was or if he was even going to come home I told her that Daddy was away but would be home soon. Then she went to bed. I watched her sleep for a little bit thinking how much like Daniel she was. I went down stairs to our living room and looked at the pictures on the mantle and stopped on the one of Daniel and I on our wedding day four years ago next week. I was a great wedding General Hammond walked me down the aisle and Sam was my Maid of Honor, Jack was Daniel's Best Man. The wedding in the mountains and the sun was setting behind us as we said our vows. I was looking at that photo when Cassie came in the room.

"Mom." she said, making me jump.

"Oh sorry Cassie, I didn't here you come in. What's up? How was your day?"

"Nothing''s up, my day was fine. What about yours? Where is Daniel really? I saw the look on your face when Andi asked where he was. You're worried, something happened today at the SGC didn't it? Please tell me don't keep me in the dark I'm old enough to know?"

I took a deep breath realising she was right that she did have the right to know and she was old enough to be able to deal with it. "SG-1 went through the gate today when they came back they were hurt really bad. Daniel wasn't with them, we don't know where he is. General Hammond sent a MALP thnrough to see if he was anywehere around the gate but he was no where to be seen." By the time I was fininshed I was sitting on the couch with tears running down my face. Cassie had her arems around me comforting me.

"How is the rest of the team doing? Could they tell you anything about what happend?"

I shook my head no and explained the wounds on their bodies and told that was the reason why the general didn't want to send anymore teams through because of the risk of more people comming back hurt. We sat on the couch for a while talking about Daniel and how things alsays work out in the end. Finally around ten we were both tired and decided it was time to go to bed. Cassie went in to her room and I went into mine. I got out of my work clothes and put on one of Daniel's shirts, then I crawled into bed and pulled Daniels pillow next to my chest and cried myself to sleep. 


End file.
